PokéHarmony
PokeHarmony is an advertisement parody that crosses the dating service EHarmony and the anime show Pokemon. Transcript Geodude: Hey, baby. Wanna go someplace quiet and bash our heads together? *Waits for the rock to respond* Geodude: Ugh. Can't read the pickup line. Must be me! Ash: Do you have trouble finding that perfect someone? Well, I want to help! That's why I created PokeHarmony! The online dating service for Pokemon! Hitmonchan: I always end up dating losers. But PokeHarmony set me up with a champ! A Machamp! Machamp: OH YEAH!!! Who wants tickets to the gun show!? Hitmonchan: I DO!!! Ash: With over 600 kinds of Pokemon, we'll find the match that's right for you! Bulbasaur: I was concerned at first because he's evolved enough to be my father! Venusaur: But we have so much in common, like being captured in PokeBalls and being forced to fight for the amusement of humans, and that's not easy to find! (Bulbasaur and Venusaur laugh) Mewtwo: AS A PSYCHIC POKEMON, I HAVE NO NEED FOR THE INTERNET! OR COMPANIONSHIP! OR WHISPERING! Ash: PokeHarmony: Because you don't have to catch them all, just one! (Jolteon and Pikachu kiss) ZAP! Pikachu: PIKA-PIKA-WOW!! I think I'm in LOVE!! (Pikachu falls over) Trivia *In this segment, Hitmonchan is a girl, but Hitmonchan is a male-only species in official media. **Although, it was later revealed that Hitmonchan can be either one and due to it's semi-feminine appearance, some people make female Hitmonchan interpretations. (Look it up in the National Pokedex) **However, it may be possible that Machamp is the female, as there is a 25% chance of that happening. *Mewtwo in this segment is grey, however it is purple in official media. **Its design was inspired by its trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *In the segment, all of the Pokemon are capable of human speech despite the fact that most Pokemon can't speak like humans. I'm guessing MAD wants to have a little fun with those Pokemon!(Or maybe is a reference of the other pokemon game"Pokemon Mystery dugeon",when the pokemon talks like the humans) **Mewtwo, however, is capable of using telepathy, which is heard as human speech. *Geodude is brown in this segment, but he's gray in the games and anime. *There really are over 700 types of Pokemon. *This segment sort of makes fun of how Pokemon and Trainers work, saying that they are captured in PokeBalls and forced to fight for the humans' amusement. **However, this is not exactly how Pokemon and Trainers work, as there is a more kindhearted reason for the whole system. **This segment Pokeharmony say is the way to the Pokemon find a couple, but in the original games exists the pokemon daycare, since apparently the Pokemon are a couple (and it's obvious that they spend well because they have an pokemon egg) **In this segment, Pikachu has as partner to a Jolteon, but although both are of the electric type, Pikachu is a mouse and Jolteon is a fox. If this segment contains Pokémon from other generations, Pikachu could have as perfect couple with a Plusle, Minun, Pachirisu, Emolga, Dedenne or Togedemaru since they are electric rodents as pikachu. **However, the Pikachu x Jolteon pairing makes sense if you consider that both Pokémon are members of the Field Egg Group. (Pikachu is in the Field and Fairy groups, while Jolteon is just in the Field Group) Category:Ad Segment Category:Ad parodies Category:Segments Category:Transcripts Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Death